


First Time

by JoLupo26 (CatandKaraForever)



Series: Smut in Eureka [1]
Category: Eureka
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/JoLupo26





	First Time

Zoe pressed Jo into the wall with surprising strength for her small stature, kissing the older woman hard on the mouth. Zoe's arms pinned the older woman into the wall, and she broke away.  
"We shouldn't be doing this," Jo said, "I love you, and I think you're beautiful, and while this is something I want, it's a bad idea. Your dad will kill me if we do this and he finds out."  
"Oh, relax. He won't find out babe," Zoe said, trying to reassure her girlfriend before kissing the woman again.

Jo lifted Zoe, gripping her ass gently to hold her up. Zoe's small legs wrapped around Jo, and they continued to kiss. Zoe's fingers unhooked Jo's button shirt. Caught up in the passion, Zoe all but ripped Jo's bra free, and the older woman's large and firm breasts bounced free. They continued to kiss for a moment before Jo broke the kiss and lowered her to the ground. Jo leaned down and stripped Zoe as well. Zoe pulled down Jo's pants and panties. Zoe knelt, and Jo put one leg over her. Zoe's tongue found the entrance to Jo's slit, and she bit, beginning to gently suck. Jo moaned, bunching her fingers in Zoe's hair as the younger woman ate her out. Soon Jo cummed, her juices filling Zoe's mouth and splattering on her face. Jo put her leg down, and they switched. Zoe laid on her back and Jo put on a strap-on. She gently pushed the toy inside Zoe's teen pussy, and the young girl moaned. She began to slowly push herself in and out of Zoe in a rhythm. Soon Zoe cummed, her vaginal walls tightening around the toy. She sprayed her juices onto the toy, and Jo pulled out. They switched, so that Zoe was wearing the toy. Zoe laid on her back again, and Jo pushed herself down onto the toy, riding Zoe cowgirl style. After a few minutes, Jo cried out, unable to stifle the cry that rocked her when a massive orgasm swept through her. She arched her back as she cummed, spraying her juices onto the cock. Jo took herself off Zoe's cock and they cleaned up after themselves.

"You're amazing, Jo."  
"You too, Zoe."

They kissed again, and barely broke apart in time to avoid Jack walking in on them kissing. 


End file.
